Divine Wish
by KillerV
Summary: Endou Hayabusa is a boy with divine power forced to come to Ouran to learn more about an unsacred world. On his journey he'll find more than just spiritual awakening. He'll forge bonds that will last him a lifetime. Oc x ?
1. Chapter 1

"..Clear your mind.."

He extended his right hand in one swift motion.

"..Dispel yourself from impure thoughts.."

His left foot moved smoothly in a circular motion, causing the bells around his feet to echo.

"..For a great spirit lies in wait... "

He had clasped his hands tightly together. The room had exuded the long awaited pressure of a god's arrival. Slowly and gracefully, he had lowered to his knees and bowed. He had remained in that position for what had seemed like an eternity. His feet were becoming stiff but, he had not dared to move.

"Answer me, Endou Hayabusa...will you give yourself to our Goddess?" A cold voice rang out.

Raising his head slightly, he spoke with an unwavering voice." Yes, I shall give my body and spirit to her.." Endou closed his eyes awaiting the soft voices of the priestesses.

"Very well, you shall get the her answer tomorrow. If you fail, you are not allowed to set foot within this sacred space once again. However, if she chooses to obtain you, we shall seek you out when the sun peeks out from behind the trees." The firm voice informed.

He heard small whispers from the other side of the sliding door of the temple. He had not strained his ears to hear, for he knew that the Gods do not take well to the overly curious. Endou closed his eyes and rested his warm forehead on the cold wooden floor in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Suddenly, the voices had halted and soon the heavy silence had spread throughout the room. The strong pressure that had enveloped the room disappeared.

"Yes, this will do. She has dismissed you. May good fortune follow you.." Said the child like voice.

With permission from the sacred priestesses, Endou left the confines of the temple. Walking through what seemed like an endless amount of siding doors, he had reached the balcony of the temple. Taking a glance at the setting sun, he concluded that about five hours have passed since he started the ceremony. _How tiresome._ He began to walk down the sets of stairs to reach the ground floor. With a bit of difficulty, Endou managed to exit the temple. "How did it go Edo-chan?!" A bubbly voice echoed from behind him. Turning slightly, he spotted a small blonde with his tall dark haired guardian not too far behind.

"I don't know Honey-san. I will have my answer in the morning". Endou sighed out. "Aww", was all Honey said as he pouted impatiently. "What are you guys doing here? It's not often you two come to the shrine, especially during school preparation time." Endou asked with a light smile. At this the small blonde seemed to bubble with excitement as he squeezed his pink bunny. "One of our distant relatives is getting married so, they came here to arrange the time they want to rent out the shrine! We came to see you earlier but, Kon-chan said you were busy with an important ceremony!"

"Ah, I see. Thank you for waiting so long, the Goddess seemed to be in a foul mood.", he replied with a light laugh. "Don't worry Edo-chan! I had Takashi to keep me company." He assured as he smiled in his usual fashion. Endou ruffled Honey's hair and proceeded to to walk towards the steps. The fatigue of conducting a lengthy ceremony seemed to hit him like a wave as he took shaky steps away from his companions. "Edo-chan, you don't look to good. Don't you agree Takashi?" Honey stated. His taller companion grunted in agreement. Endou sent them a reassuring smile before tripping over a stray pebble.

"I will be fine if I get some rest." He laughed as he attempted to steady himself. He felt himself being lifted, looking up with a startled expression as he was hefted over Takashi's shoulder. Endou knew it was futile to struggle against being carried so, he merely replied with a small. "Thank you Taka-san." Takashi merely replied with a "Hn." They began to walk down the dimly lit pathway. Passing what seemed like an endless amount of toris while they walked through the bamboo forest. Honey babbled on about his friends coming to the temple for the festival and something about hosts. Endou gave half hearted "yes'"and "Hmms" as he drifted to off into a deep sleep.

The end of the stone stairs could be seen in the distance. "Do you think he succeeded Takashi?", Honey asked with a serious tone. Takashi stared into the distance, "No." Honey frowned. " I think Edo-chan can do it. He'll be the first in a decade to be acknowledged by the goddess and then he ca-" "Mitsukuni. Its unlikely." Takashi said as he cut off Honey's tangent. "I know.." Honey mumbled sadly. Takashi felt bad for discouraging his cousin but, it was to prepare him for the worst. Honey was downtrodden by the truth that weighed in Takashi's words but, kept a tiny glimmer of hope in chest. The two walked in heavy silence, the dreadful thought weighing over their heads.

When they reached the end of the stairs the head priest had come to collect Endou. "Thank you for bringing him here. His ceremony was exceptionally long, that means the Goddess is wavering from her ideals. He now has a chance but, It must have been very strenuous on his body." The priest commented as he picked up Endou. Honey exchanged a hopeful look with his cousin but, said nothing.

"Your car is waiting for you two at the bottom of the steps at the Main Shrine. Have a good evening, may good fortune follow you.." He informed before taking Endou and heading back to the trainee house.

Endou is a man of patience and diligence, is what one would say if they were asked to describe him at face value. Unfortunately, in this situation he was was the opposite of what is described. He woke up hours before the sun could even rise. Instead of using his time to maintain the chores, he stayed buried beneath his futon like it was a cloak that concealed him from his responsibilities. His mind wandered back to whether he succeeded with acknowledgement from the Goddess. If he has the blood of that woman, everything may turn out fine. After all, she was her favorite.

 _"I wish I had given_ _birth to a girl, how can an impure child such as you carry out duties for the Divine Goddess? What a shame."_

 _Such thoughts are useless. You will succeed._ Dispelling such thoughts from his mind, Endou rolled over and stared at the scenery through his window. The morning was full of fog, and it was deathly quiet. There was no small taps of feet, Chanting prayers, or shuffling of fabrics. It was as if all the living beings that inhabited the forest were waiting in anticipation for the answer. The time was coming soon, he could feel how his heart quickened its pace. There was nothing he could do to stop it and so, he waited.

He laid still in his futon, until he heard it. _It can't be._ There was a faint jingling of bells. As the sound of bells got closer he heard soft voices filling the silence that had once enveloped the forest. Endou sat up and made his way towards the door of the trainee house. He exited the house with false calm to mask his joy and excitement. The three figures of the priestesses, slowly became visible through the confines of the fog. Their voices became more clear and echoed throughout the forest.

"Return it-"

"-Return to us."

"That soul, that you swore-"

"-Belongs to us-"

"The children, follow us into the deep-"

"-Dark abyss. Come back home, to our shrine-

"-Where we'll offer you-" Endou had sang out in an equally haunting tone. He didn't know where it came from, the song had emerged from the confines of his mind. The priestesses stopped in front of him, the bells at their feet jingling as they did so. The three priestesses stood before him, their bodies concealed in dark red of them stepped forward."Consider it an honor that you have been chosen. It had been unprecedented that you would be given divine status, there will be much preparation. Follow." She had ordered. The other two priestesses behind stepped forward and draped the robe around Endou's body.

Turning, the three priestesses started to walk back into the fog. Endou, had followed them as well. They had begun to sing, he had joined them in the song that he suddenly knew by heart. Their voices in perfect harmony, one who didn't know any better would have figured it was the voice of one. Their walking pace was steady and deliberate, not a single movement was wasted. After much walking, the scenery that surrounded them begun to change. The warm and open feel of the Main Shrine becoming all but, a fading memory as they descended into the calm Bamboo forest. Dark greens of the Bamboo, contrasting with the deep red Toris that overlooked the steps.

Endou's bare feet were starting to ache and he wanted to give his voice a rest. Yet, something inside of him had not allowed him to as he continued the repeating chant with the priestesses. In the distance was the temple he had visited the past day. It seemed more intimidating than it had been the previous day. The dark red building resembled a castle from the Sengoku era, it's black and red giving the building a powerful feel. The fact that this building sat in the middle of Bamboo forest, far from civilization made it feel even more sacred than temples open to the public.

When the priestesses reached the entrance, they turned towards Endou. "Before we enter, there are a few things we would like to warn you about. Entering here will feel strange at first but, once the Goddess bestows you divine energy it will feel fine. We all bathe together within the sacred spring. You being male will not exempt you from that. The one who performs priestess duties varies by week. Now that there are five of us, in two weeks your priestess duty will come. Lastly, there are no male uniforms available."The one with the firm voice spoke.

Endou bowed in thanks. "I'll try my best to adjust to life here. The uniform is fine too, with my appearance it will probably suit me more than it should." The priestess considered it to be true, she was even having doubts that Endou was even male. His dark hair stopped below his waist and his face had an overall feminine look. His voice was soft and pleasant and his frame was smaller than the average boy's. The priestess smiled." It's nice to see that you aren't cocky about the rarity of your selection. It will help you in the long run. Let us go Hayabusa, you have much to learn."

It's been three weeks since Endou was selected to become a divine priest. Honey and Takashi wanted to contact him before school started. Every time they went to the Temple, the head priest would sadly tell them that Endou couldn't come see them. Today was the last time that Honey and Takashi could come see Endou before the school year started. It wasn't everyday that they could travel from Tokyo to Hokkaido in search of their friend. It came as a surprise when a young girl started to yell their names as they reached the top of the Shrine's steps.

"Honey-san! Taka-san!" She yelled as ran towards them, wobbling in her wooden platform sandals. Honey was slightly taken aback, "Takashi, that sounds like Edo-chan!" In which Takashi sent Honey a questioning look. Finally reaching the two, the girl stopped in front of them. She was panting from what seemed to be a long sprint. "I thought you guys wouldn't come back. I'm glad that you guys came back one last time." A familiar voice rang out. Standing up straight, it was revealed that it was indeed Endou addressing the two. In pure surprise, they could only stare at him.

He was wearing a traditional priestess robe with the skirt reaching mid thigh and a large matching red camellia patterned Kimono overcoat that reached his lower bangs were cut, exposing more of his soft feminine features. The question they thought they had long answered came back .' _Is Endou a Woman?_ ' His two friends were mortified to say the least. Figuring that they wouldn't respond Endou continued. " I had been learning the ways of the divine priestess and learning to control my power. Which is why I wasn't allowed outside of the temple for sometime. As for my appearance, lets say the Goddess favors me with the image of a young woman. For now, at least."

Honey smiled. "No matter what you look like, Edo-chan is still Edo-chan after all!" Takashi grunted in agreement. At this statement Endou gave a rare genuine smile, for he was secretly worried that they would reject him the way he is now."I'm glad you think that way Honey-san, Taka-san. Also, why have you two been trying to contact me so persistently? Did something happen?" He asked worriedly.

"Takashi and I want to take you to Ouran!" Honey yelled out excitedly. Endou has heard of Ouran high School before. A place where the rich send their children to become a true part of those considered 'elite' in society. In reality, it was just a big playground for rich kids who have too much time on their hands. Why they wanted to bring a divine priestess there was a mystery to him. "Ouran, what good would it do? I'am a third year in high school so there wouldn't be much for me to do there. If I were able to come, how am I to conduct my ceremonies?" Endou calmly questioned.

"I think I can explain." A weathered voice came from behind them. "Kon-chan!, Honey recognized. The three of them turned to be face to face with the head priest. Reflexively, Endou bowed in greeting. The priest in turn began to address the issue at hand, "It would be in your best interest to go to Ouran. You will learn how to appease the Goddess in a setting not as sacred as this one." Endou opened his mouth to argue, but was waved off by the priest.

He continued. "It was my intent to inform you, of your time at Haninozuka Household for the duration of this school year. After all, the Hayabusa line of priestesses has always conducted ceremonies for the Haninozuka's for generations. Its given that you would have to travel to their household now that you are a certified 'priestess'."

It was a lot to take in for Endou. The fact that he has to be a personal priestess for the affairs of the Haninozuka did not sit well with him. It was the Goddess he swore loyalty to, not the Haninozuka family. On top of that, he wasn't even female but, he couldn't question history of something if the head priest is telling him. Unknowingly, Endou had a deep scowl on his face. He doesn't like things to be predetermined without his knowledge. How was he to prepare himself when everything was kept in the dark. "When were you going to inform me of this?" He sneered in a sharper tone than intended.

The head priest sighed, "I know that you have just gotten the hang of your divine duties but, this is something that will help you in the long run. It cannot be negotiated Endou. You are to set out for Tokyo in two days." With that the head priest made his way back to the main shrine, leaving the three boys to their own. Endou gave out a deep sigh before turning back towards the Shrine. "Endou."Takashi's deep voice came from behind him. Turning back slowly, Endou looked at the two with an unreadable expression. "Don't worry." Was all Takashi said.

Endou gave smile that didn't quite reach his eyes." I know Takashi." _I know._ With that the three parted ways. It was only a matter of time before their lives would change. Endou felt it deep within him, as a premonition of sorts. "Ouran? I have no choice...how troublesome.." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N

K.V here, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story.

I finally decided to post this here from quotev. At first I found a little bit intimidating, but now I don't really mind (?)

I wanted to write a story with a male oc as they don't appear often in Ohshc fanfiction.

The spiritual aspects of this story is veeeeeeery (I mean _very_ ) loosely based on ancient Japanese legends . I wanted to refrain from using the name of actual Gods/Goddesses as they could be considered to be sacred to some. I hope you don't mind fictional Goddesses or entities.

Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated !

Obligatory copyright- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Only my Oc.


	2. Chapter 2

Endou was annoyed. Being annoyed was never a good thing when it came to someone like him. He was secretly cruel by nature so, being annoyed seemed to make him all the more dangerous. The reason he was in such a fowl mood was none other than Ouran. He had just finished a meeting with the head master about his attire. Endou would rather not wear that what he deemed to be a sad excuse of a female uniform and the male uniform would look rather strange on him. He was given permission to wear his traditional outfit, for it would also expose the students to an interesting part of history.

In short, he can do as he likes with the condition that he is to become a spectacle for the students. He was fine with this until he realized how much people really stared. He felt slightly vulnerable under the scrutiny of the rich students who may have never seen a priestess in their entire life. It was annoying having all these rich kids bump into him with fake 'accidents' to come in contact with a 'commoner shrine maiden'. It was getting harder to hold the cruel words from rolling off his tongue with each passing minute. All he wanted to do was find Honey and Takashi.

They knew that Endou started a week later than they did due to school preparations and ceremonies. Yet, they left him under the impression that he could handle himself. He didn't have the time to learn the twists and turns of Ouran. He wanted to call for help , but his pride wouldn't allow such a thing to take place. Due to this, he continued to wander through this overly decorated school. He had found five dead ends and three seemingly endless hallways. He tried playing the lost damsel in distress to get a student to approach him but, to no avail. 'No one approaches when I need them to huh? What a ironic situation', he thought bitterly.

 _"You should make a scene. Doing so could help you find your way and it would be most entertaining to see how these privileged humans react to divine power."_

" _No thank you, I can find my way on my own. It wouldn't be fun to let everyone know what I can do. You dislike cliches don't you? Goddess?_ ", Endou sighed out loud. "Who're you talkin to Edo-chan?", a familiar voice came from behind him. He turned swiftly to come face to face with Honey. "No one, I was just voicing my thoughts out loud.", Endou quickly replied. Honey smiled but, didn't say anything. Thats when he noticed that Honey's usual tall companion was no where in sight. He looked around Honey as if Takashi were to appear from thin air.

"Takashi's not with me right now. He'll meet us at the club room!", Honey stated. Endou smiled bitterly ," I see...it's this Host Club? There are other members?" Endou was displeased with his friend's choice of hobbies. How dare they take a divine 'priestess' to an impure place such as this? He felt annoyed but maintained a pleasant face. Honey bounced as he walked,"Yep! You'll get to meet all the other hosts besides me and Takashi! Its not that bad you know? I can eat cake and be myself there!"

Honey knew Endou disliked things like this but, he felt that the hosts would truly help him become more open to who he was. Underneath that harsh exterior was a heart of gold? Honey wasn't completely sure as he's only seen his companion be genuinely nice only a handful of times. At the deceleration of "be myself", Honey knew Endou wouldn't dare slander the club any further. It was quite manipulative on his part although, manipulation is something you'll need to deal with Endou. "Hmm, if you say so then..it must be an interesting place", Endou said as he walked with his hands behind his back.

The rest of the walk was peaceful. It was quiet besides Endou humming a tune he couldn't quite recognize. Honey didn't like when Endou hummed. It meant he was planning something, he knew from experience. Endou planning something usually led to someone crying , the worst part was that it all stemmed from him being bored. The tears of someone just to quell boy was a destructive force, adding divine power only made it more worrying to Honey.

* * *

Endou was highly entertained by the host club. He felt a tiny sprinkle of guilt for indirectly slandering them earlier. It was fun, a club full of rich people with too much time on their hands and a commoner who had been roped in to this due to unfortunate events. "So this club is divided by types and I can designate the host I want for the day?", Endou asked politely. Honey was late so he had immediately ran over to his table, leaving Endou to talk with a boy known as Kyoya Ootori.

"That is correct, Hayabusa-senpai.", Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. Endou narrowed his eyes," I don't remember giving you my name Ootori-san." At this Kyoya smirked, "I like to know the names of all the students at Ouran. Especially those with questionable backgrounds. Endou's eye twitched. He knew he'd have to watch this boy, he seemed like the type to know things he shouldn't. "How, nice of you Ootori-san, its nice to see my underclassmen being proactive. Although I prefer more straightforward methods than underhanded ones...", he voiced out innocently.

Despite the seemingly innocent words being exchanged, the atmosphere between them was cold. Kyoya smiled tightly and wrote in the black book he always seemed to carry. "Well now that we are well acquainted, I think its about time to designate a host. If you aren't sure about your selection, you may sit on one of the unused couches with others.", Kyoya said as he gestured to a lounging area. In turn Endou clasped his hands together and bowed slightly," You have my thanks Ootori-san...may good fortune follow you."

Kyoya watched Endou walk towards the couches. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way. There was nothing out of the ordinary in her records but, he felt that there was more to her that meets the eye. Just the way she carried herself, seemed off. Talking with her wasn't something that seemed like a good idea. He could feel her searching for any hint of weakness as they talked. It was something he expected from rich upper class students, not a mere commoner. 'Perhaps he was overthinking it , a mere commoner doesn't have the ability to best an Ootori', Kyoya though to himself.

* * *

Endou sat across from a seemingly pompous redhead. She hadn't made any effort to speak with him nor acknowledge his presence. As any person would have done, he sat back and observed her. His grey eyes burning into her form. "Its rather rude to stare. I thought commoners had known at least that much.", came from her lips. Endou gave her an innocent smile, "Yes, I know. You're just so pretty miss...?" "Ayanokoji. Remember it.", Ayanokoji said as she sipped her tea.

Endou leaned back and merely gave the girl a once over. 'She seems like the arrogant mistress type. Calling him a commoner immediately. It's to be expected in a place like Ouran. First in social standing, and second in money...', Endou thought to himself.

 _"I'd say your standing as a divine priestess puts you at a much Higher standing than this human. You should mess with her. In the past weeks, you've done nothing but entertain me. I'd say you'd rival your mother in that aspect."_

It was then, that he got what he deemed to be the greatest idea, He wanted to make her cry. Its always satisfying to watch arrogant people fall from their pedestal. Indeed, he decided on 'breaking' her. Ayanokoji didn't like the unsettling feeling in the air and just turned back to her own devices. Her eyes wandered back to Tamaki, the overly flirtatious blonde known as the princely type. Tamaki was currently in heated conversation with the 'commoner' boy known as Haruhi.

Endou's eyes followed Ayanokoji's. "I didn't peg you for the jealous type.", he mumbled. In an instant Ayanokoji snapped her attention to the girl in front her. She wore a smug fox like expression and kept her hands hidden in the large sleeves of her Kimono overcoat. She looked too knowing and too calm for the current situation. "My, there's nothing to be jealous about. I was just worried that the host club would be overrun by unpedigreed kittens like yourself." , Ayanokoji spat out.

Endou narrowed his eyes, but kept his warm smile. It was one thing to insult a random person but, to insult the Hayabusa line was something that Endou couldn't tolerate. Before he could respond Ayanokoji stood, "Now if you'll excuse me, Tamaki-sama and I have a session." He could only watch the red head walk away as his fury built up. In suit, Endou stood with anger etched onto his features.

A hand was placed on his head brought him out of his thoughts. Endou looked up and made eye contact with none other than Takashi. Takashi quirked his eyebrow at Endou's angry face. "Its fine Taka-san, I had just dealt with a rather unsightly woman. I won't go over board this time, even if I'm still kind of angry..", Endou explained. With this he merely responded with an "Ah." The two watched the red head talk with Tamaki. Turning his attention back to Takashi, Endou looked him over. "The wild type huh? It suits you.", he smiled cheekily. In turn Takashi merely ruffled the other boy's hair.

* * *

"It seems you've become a host. You don't look to happy about it Haruhi-kun", Endou stated. "Its not that I'm not happy Hayabusa-senpai, I don't think I'm cut out for that kind of thing", Haruhi sighed. At this Endou laughed," You say that but, you just charmed that table full of girls didn't you? The natural type suits you." "I don't really think it was that simple but, thank you Hayabusa-senpai.", Haruhi smiled.

At this moment Endou swore he saw roses blooming around Haruhi. Endou felt himself blushing a bit. 'Haruhi is, quite interesting.', Endou thought to himself. "Also Hayabusa-senpai, are you here on a scholarship as well? You don't seem like the other students here.", Haruhi questioned. He put a finger to his lips as he formulated his response,"Good question Haruhi-chan, well I guess its because of Honey-san and Taka-san after all I'm- Is something wrong?" He looked down at Haruhi's confused expression.

"I can't find my bag.", was all she said as she looked around. The two looked around until they stopped in the hallway. Looking out the window, Endou's expression hardened. "Hmm, it seems there are those who feel threatened by your success Haruhi-chan. ", Endou mumbled. "I didn't think there was bullying at this school ..Sorry senpai, I have to go get my bag.", she said before running down the hallway. Endou, merely stared out the window, watching Haruhi being joined by Tamaki in search of something.

 _"She wasn't upset, quite an interesting reaction. She reminds me of Shizuka. Speaking of Shizuka, I left you a little present. Check your markings, you'll like the power I gave you.. "_

 _"I doubt it. That woman would have brought her wrath from the heavens to seek revenge. I guess in that aspect, it sounds more fitting for me. As for my markings...I hope they aren't snakes this time, last time hurt quite a bit.._ ",Endou responded. Hearing the taps of feet approaching, he stopped talking and turned to address the guilty party. "Ah, it seems that I keep running into lowly commoners. On top of that, getting Tamaki-sama to help...you commoners are truly overstepping your boundaries.", Ayanokoji said cockily.

"No need for the blatant Hostility, Ayanokoji. After all, I want to help you.", Endou smiled as he hid his hands in his Kimono. "Help me, do enlighten me on how you'd 'help me'", she demanded. His smiled changed to an eerie grin, "Now, Now, let me explain. All you'd have to do is request Haruhi..and then..."

* * *

"Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me! Somebody Quick, come and deal with this commoner!", Ayanokoji cried out. Sitting at Honey and Mori's table, Endou watched with a knowing gaze. All eyes turned towards the scene Ayanokoji was making. Haruhi was bent over Ayanokoji. The twins, who Endou identified to be Hikaru and Kaoru quickly dumped water over both of them. Endou couldn't hear the words coming from Tamaki's mouth at this distance. Judging by his body language, Ayanokoji was being scolded.

His ears perked when he heard Ayanokoji scream at Tamaki before running out in a flurry of tears. Endou, stood up patting his priestess robe. "Ah, Ayanokoji-hime left her bag. I'll return it to her", he said as he made his way to the door. He hummed a small tune as he left the Hosts club room. It was surprising to him to that Ayanokoji was waiting for him in the hall.

"You! You set me up! How dare a filthy commoner..", she said as she approached Endou with blinding fury. A harsh slap echoed throughout the hall. He gripped his face in over exaggerated shock, "What makes you say that? I haven't done anything. Everything that took place was your own fault." She stuck her hand out to smack him again but was caught in a strong grip. "My, My, I wouldn't fall for the same thing twice you know?", he said in a deeper, almost mocking tone.

Ayanokoji could only fume in silence as Endou's venomous nature seemed to show. She felt helpless, like a small rat trapped in the strong grip of a snake. He leaned down slightly so, he could be at eye level with the younger girl. "Did you really think your foolish attempts at sabotage would make Tamaki look at you? He charms tons of women everyday and what makes you any different from those girls he wastes his time on? You're merely a speck of dust on his radar." , he laughed out lightly.

Ayanokoji was paralyzed. Endou's face was kind an innocent but, his words were cold and sharp. "T-then why!", she demanded, almost on the verge of tears. At her statement Endou hugged the girl in a tight grip she couldn't escape from. At this moment she truly felt like a small animal being killed by a constrictor. Instead of the physical force hurting her, it was the mental torment she was withstanding. He leaned towards her ear and whispered,"Thats because I was bored. You were too cocky and arrogant . It really pissed me off you know? I wanted you to fail and so, I made it happen. Thats all."

Pulling out of the hug, he flashed her a bright smile as if none of the pasts events took place. "Thanks for entertaining me Princess. May good fortune follow you!', he said in a warm tone. At this the tears she held back began to flow, causing her to run away swiftly. Endou couldn't help but feel refreshed at his triumph, _"Did you see that Goddess? I told you she'd cry...it was too easy! Ahh, that was fun. I wish I could do more~"_

* * *

"You guys seem to be making quite a fuss in here..", Endou said as he poked his head in the host club. The host club seemed frozen as they stood and stared blankly at him. Their eyes flickered to Haruhi, who was in the female uniform and back to Endou who was stepping into the room. Honey bounced over to him, "Hey there Edo-chan! Did you know that Haru-chan is a girl?" "Of course, why do you think I call her 'Haruhi-chan'", he responded.

Tamaki was filled with panic," Honey-senpai you can't just say that to people! We have to protect my daughter's secret!" "It's okay Tama-chan, Edo-chan is good friend! Edo-chan wouldn't expose Haru-chan...I think?", Honey said. They sweat dropped at this. "It hurts that you don't have faith in me Honey-san. I may be a scoundrel but, I wouldn't do something to cause my friends misery!", he pouted. "Boss, who is this chick?" , the twins asked in sync. Tamaki paused for a moment,"Ah, Who is this princess?"

"Endou Hayabusa. Female(?). In class 3-B, currently living in the Haninozuka household. Works as a divine priestess for the Haninozuka's and for the Goddess of the Kamizo Shrine.", said Kyoya as he read from his book. Endou smiled calmly as if he didn't feel completely violated. "Unfortunately Hayabusa-senpai, now that you know Haruhi's secret you'll have to join the club. We need to keep a watch over you.",Kyoya said.

"Eh, no way. I won't partake in impure activities such as this but, I'll gladly remain in the club room. I'd be in here a lot anyways due to Honey-san and Taka-san.", he quickly responded. "I see, we'll talk over the details another time shall we?",Kyoya said as he wrote in his book. "Ah Edo-chan, your cheek is really red! It looks painful.", Honey pointed out. Endou held the side of his face, "It's not that bad Honey-san, I'm just really clumsy", he smoothly lied. Takashi sent him a disapproving look. Endou sighed, He'd been caught. "Anyways, I'll see you guys t-tomorrow. Bye!", he said as he left the club room in mild panic.

* * *

A/N

KV here,

I'd like to thank you guys for reading.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit text heavy, I don't know how to write very small chapters involving ouran.

I plan on following the anime, and throwing in my own stuff here and there.

How do you like Endou? Not the usual gary-stu type I hope.

I wanted to make a character with a nasty streak, even if it could be their down fall.

As for the pairings for this story, I'm starting to lean a little towards Mori or Kyoya maybe..

Next chapter we'll get to see a bit of Endou's power, hope you'll enjoy it !


	3. Chapter 3

"Do not waver, men of the Gendai line do not falter in the face of danger." Endou's grandfather said as he placed the next shogi tile. Endou narrowed his eyes at the placement of his grandfather's tile. "That virtue is quite outdated Grandfather, men of our line have lost their lives due to such rash acts. I don't like to be tied down to the old virtues of a senile old man. After all, I am a Hayabusa, not Gendai." Endou said with a hint of arrogance. Endou crossed his legs and placed down his tile. He rested his chin in his hands, eyes wandering as he thought.

His grandfather laughed."In that aspect, you're just like your father. A stubborn man who refuses to take responsibility of the line he is bestowed. Which explains why he deserved what claimed him." At the mention of his father, Endou slammed his tile down with a large amount of force. "How dare you. What he's done for me was not in vain. He allowed me to take pride in the Hayabusa name." Endou hissed angrily. His grandfather smirked, having Endou lose his cool was a pastime he considered to be fun. The old man laughed as he put down another tile. "Ah, you're too easy to rile up Endou, you think that having the support of your father will have the family pardon your actions? Just like Shizuka, you're rather naive. You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you, ungrateful child."

Endou could only look down at his clenched fists with boiling rage. "Don't make me laugh, the family is in support of my role. You feel the need to torment me because it was I, and not you who had acclaimed the title of the family's next head." He said has he surveyed the old man. "If only your sister could see you now you insolent-"! The old man yelled as he stood. Endou smirked as he looked up at the fuming man. "If you decide to leave now, don't make a scene. We have a reputation to uphold with the Haninozuka family after all. May good fortune follow you, Grandfather."

The old man walked towards the exit, but stopped at the door way. "I hope you know what trouble you're causing, it's a foolish notion to think that your standing within the family will keep you safe. Your father and mother were forced to that shrine for a reason, don't think that you'll get the 'Gendai' surname back." He said through gritted teeth. Rising from his seat, Endou walked towards the older man. "Look at me." He commanded. The air around them seemed to feel malevolent. The old man had dealt with Endou's venomous nature before, but it seemed different this time.

Turning around to face the younger boy, he froze. Endou's face was cold and serious, his grey eyes devoid of any empathy. He put his hands on the sides of the old man's face. "You think I don't know these things Grandfather? How conceited of you to think that I would like to reclaim the Gendai name. Don't speak as if you know me. Mention my father or talk down to the Hayabusa line again, You'll pay more than you have today." Endou hissed as he tightened his grip on the old man's face. The older man stood paralyzed under his grip as Endou began to chuckle."Do you want to pay for what you've done? Of course you do."

The exposed black ink on Endou's arms rippled, as if his they were going to peel right off. In a what felt like a slow burn, the old man suddenly felt hundreds of small snakes slithering beneath his clothes. He felt the pain of being bitten and cried out. Endou stepped back, fox like expression on his face. The old man stepped back and hurriedly looked beneath his kimono in search of snakes that weren't there. "Y-You! What have you done?!" He cried out while pain consumed him. Endou tilted his head innocently."Me? I haven't done anything at all, just a simple illusion. It won't hurt you, it wears off in a couple of hours. Probably."

"T-the whole Hayabusa line is crazy! Shizuka, that woman, and you! Y-You must be cursed! An Oni! That's what you all are! Evil fiends!" He screamed as he ran from the confines of the room. Endou listened to the hurried footsteps to fade into silence. He outstretched his arms and began to look at his markings. On his right arm a a long snake coiled around another snake was depicted in front of some older Kanji characters he couldn't recognize.

His left arm was still a mystery to him. The words seemed faded and the proverb seemed indecipherable. _"The power to cause man to feel what he cannot see? Relied on the fear within their mind to visualize. As for the other, this is.._ " He trailed off as he squinted at his other arm. With a deep sigh, he closed the door to his room and quirked an eyebrow at the Shogi board. "Hmm? It seems I've won."

* * *

"Edo-chan!" Honey yelled as he entered classroom 3-B with Takashi in tow. Looking up from his book, Endou gave the two a smile. " Ah, Hello. What can I do for you?" "The Host club is having a theme day! We want you to come with us! You don't have Goddess duties this week right"? Honey replied. For a split second, Endou frowned. It was true that the Goddess had rotated to the next priestess, so he could do as he wished. However, Takashi was still displeased with his pasts actions towards Ayanokoji. Despite it all, Endou agreed and prepared to go with them.

The three walked down the hallway in uncharacteristic silence, gaining the curious stares of other students. "Edo-chan?" Honey called out. "Hmm?" Endou questioned, bringing his attention to Honey. "Is your Grandfather okay? Yesterday, he looked really pale when he left." Honey asked. Takashi raised an eyebrow at Endou. Endou giggled slyly. "He's fine now. I guess he isn't fond of magic tricks or I maybe got a little too carried away?" Honey giggled at this and mumbled something about "Magic tricks." Takashi sent him a hard stare and continued walking. Endou shrugged at this.

The trio had soon stood in front of the host club's doors. Endou sighed before opening the door to see the club room transformed into a tropical paradise. "Why must you guys be like this"? He sweatdropped before walking in. Takashi and Honey went to go change, leaving Endou with the other club members. Taking the time to look at the transformed club room, Endou didn't notice the two twins coming up behind him. "Hey Haya-" One of the twins said. "Busa-Senpai." The other finished as they snaked their arms around Endou's shoulders.

Endou sighed. "What do you want"? The twins pulled back and pouted. "Aww, Hayabusa-senpai is so cold. We just want to play. Right Kaoru"? Hikaru asked. "Yeah, We just want to play a game with you". Kaoru answered. Endou raised an eyebrow. "A game? I'm rather fond of games, but of the more twisted kind.." The twins exchanged a glance. "Senpai, you're scary. We want to play the which one is Hikaru game!" They cheered in sync. The twins put on some hats and twirled in a way that Endou couldn't keep track of who's who.

"Now, Which one of us is Hikaru"? The twins asked in sync. After much thought, he picked the twin on the right. "That's Hikaru." He said. "Bzzzt, wrong! We win! This is Kaoru." The twins laughed. Realizing the purpose of the game, Endou narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? I acknowledge my defeat." The twins wrapped their arms around him. "Since you lost, you should dress up too." Endou twisted his face into a scowl. "Hmm, how about one more game?" The twin's eyes lit up. "But, I chose the game, it's very simple." The twins booed. "Fine, what is this game?" Hikaru asked. Endou reached into his obi, and pulled out a coin.

"A game of simple probability. Heads or tails"? He asked, flashing them both sides of the coin. The twins pouted. "Heads." Kaoru decided. Endou smiled. " I see, then I am tails. Winner can make the other do _whatever_ they want." The twins grinned. "Sure." Endou threw the coin up. it landed with a small 'clink'. They all peered into Endou's hand. "Tails." Endou announced. "Eh, you must have pushed it over, one more time." Hikaru complained. "Another?" Endou questioned before throwing it again.

They peered into his hand again. "Tails." He laughed. Kaoru frowned. "Eh, one more time." Endou smiled. "Very well." He threw the coin up once more. "Tails." He announced cheerfully. The twins huffed. " We lost? Then, what do you want Hayabusa-senpai?" Endou tapped his chin, deep in thought. "Ah, I have just the thing. You two can owe me a _simple_ favor." The twins gave him a dumbfounded look. "A favor?" Endou nodded. "Yes, when I am need of help. I'll ask you two for a favor." Kaoru opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Endou.

"Ah, shouldn't you two be preparing the club's opening?" Endou reminded. Their faces lit up, they scurried towards the dressing rooms. Endou waved them off. "Using a fixed coin seemed rather unfair Hayabusa-senpai." Kyoya's voice rang out from behind him. "Ah, was it that obvious? Kyoya-san"? Endou questioned as he turned towards the younger boy. "No, rather it was well executed. Your slight of hand trick being obscured by large sleeves." Kyoya replied whilst writing in his notebook.

"Anyways, is there something you need? You don't seem like someone who wastes time." Endou inquired. Kyoya pushed up his glasses before speaking. "Yes, about your involvement with the club. We can't have you slipping up about Haruhi's gender so, I'd like to propose a deal. In exchange of knowing this information, you must stay here during club hours so you can be monitored."

"I don't mind, but don't try to abuse my presence within this club. You'll regret it Kyoya-san."He said with an icy smile. "You shouldn't make such threats Hayabusa-senpai. You don't know what the Ootori's are capable of or what other information we hold." He said coldly. Hayabusa gave Kyoya a hard stare. Kyoya stared back. In a heartbeat, the two went back to their own devices.

* * *

"A dance party. All this trouble for a measly social gathering?" Endou groaned as he tried to memorize the steps of the waltz. He didn't mind learning to waltz if he had any other partner than Takashi. It was apparent that Kyoya was determined to get Endou to participate in club duties, whether he liked it or not. Takashi nodded, urging him to not give up.'Using Takashi was a rather dirty trick. I would have been able to abandon the task easily had it been any other club member. ' _That Ootori sure is something_.' Endou thought while he tried to avoid eye contact with Takashi. As a result, he accidentally stepped on Takashi's shoe.

Takashi's wouldn't have given away any pain, if it weren't for the grunt that escaped his lips. Endou blushed ever so slightly but, looked down in an attempt to hide his face from Takashi. "I'm sorry Taka-san,that was rather unsightly of me. I'm not sure I'll be successful at the waltz since it's not traditional dance." He mumbled. "Don't worry, I'll be there to help you." Takashi said reassuringly before proceeding with the dance. Endou looked up and tried his best to count steps. The air between them was still awkward and stiff.

Suddenly Endou spoke up."Takashi, I would like to a-apologize for my actions they other day. Even if I dislike this kind of establishment, I don't mind being a bit more cordial towards the others. Since you seem to care deeply about what happens here." Takashi was surprised by the sudden development, Endou was apologizing? It was a rare occurrence to have the boy even think of apologizing due to his prideful nature. Takashi was frozen, he could only look at the younger boy with surprise. Endou couldn't look Takashi in the eye, he couldn't dare face him with a flustered face.

"It's fine, Endou." Takashi reassured with a small smile. In turn, Endou smiled back warmly, his face turning a bit redder. He took a deep breath and looked at Takashi with a pleased expression. "I think I'm ready to try again. I hope to be a little more relaxed with these heavy feelings off my chest." He readjusted his hand in Takashi's grip. They began to dance, this time with more progress. "Thank you." Endou smiled. Takashi raised an eyebrow in question. "For taking dealing with me. I know I do things that may not be up to the noble standards your family upholds." He continued. Takashi ruffled Endou's hair. "You think too much."

Endou felt his face grow hot. "Hey, I'm not a child! I'm older than you!" Takashi raised an eyebrow at him. "I-Is that a question?! Taka-san don't tease me"! Endou pouted. Endou was happy that he could talk normally with Takashi once more but, he could feel cold eyes on him. Catching the eye of Kyoya, he couldn't withstand the sly grin being thrown his way. Endou reluctantly decided to cut this rare event short. For once, he felt embarrassed by being in front of others. ' _Your win today, Ootori_.' Endou thought dejectedly.

"A-Anyways, our training is over. I'll go get my things." He said before rushing away blindly. "Edo-chan? You okay"? Honey voiced out as he saw Endou running towards him. It wasn't everyday that one could see Endou in a flustered state . Endou kept running for the door. Honey could only watch the boy disappear from view. "Hayabusa-Senpai sure knows how to make an exit. I wonder what what she was so flustered about"? Kyoya asked as he wrote in his black book. 'She'? Honey didn't voice his question but, merely shrugged. Honey knew it wouldn't be a good idea to meddle in Endou's plans."I wonder if Mori-senpai did something"? Kyoya wondered while staring at the spot where two once stood.

* * *

"The Ouran Host Club bids you a fond welcome...To this dance party."

"We invite you to enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, as you dance with the host club members."

Endou sighed as he watched the Host Club's activities unfold. Why he was required to come to this dance was lost to him. He wasn't looking to wear lavish clothing or show others that he had two left feet when it came to non-traditional dancing. He decided to relax by one of the pillars in the extravagant ballroom. "U-Um, Hayabusa-senpai." A voice called to him. He turned to see quite a few girls around him. Reflexively, he greeted them with a smile. " What is the matter"? His smile lacked warmth although, many didn't notice.

"How did you manage to get so close to Honey and Mori-senpai in such a short time?"One of the girls questioned. Her eyes looking to Endou like he held the secrets of the Universe. "A short time? Honey-san and Taka-san have been in contact for four years now. You can say that we are good friends." He replied. The girl quickly became gloomy. "Oh, I see..but, Hayabusa-senpai. Even if you aren't pursuing those two, you can't hang with them as you please." Other girls murmured in agreement.

Endou sighed, it was getting irritating to withstand the foolishness of the students at Ouran. His mood was beginning to sour, so he had no problem with unleashing some of his fury upon was feeling a bit bored anyways. "In other words you all are telling me to stay away from Honey-san and Taka-san? It seems a bit selfish to end someone else's friendship because it inconveniences you? Although I have no intent changing my ways." He spat coldly. The girls shuddered, feeling the change of atmosphere. "W-Well you'll get hurt in the long run H-Hayabusa-senpai"! The girl screeched before pushing Endou into a pillar. He hit the pillar rather hard, he felt a bruise forming on his back.

With astonishing speed his hand gripped the chin of the girl. "What made you think it was okay touch me? You _shitty_ bug." He released her with a push. The girls quickly scattered away from him after he glared. The main perpetrator whined out an apology before running to join the other girls. Endou watched them run away before quickly reaching to touch his back to check for bruises. When his hand connected with his back, he flinched. "For girls with such dainty appearances, they have quite a bit of strength. This is troublesome, How can I dance with Taka-san like this"? He mumbled.

"Edo-hime, may I have this dance"? Came a voice from behind him. Turning his head, Endou came face to face with Tamaki, the Host Club's very own 'King'. Not wanting to raise suspicion, he accepted graciously. Steeling his resolve to not show any pain during the dance, he stepped forward with gritted teeth. Smoothly Tamaki began to lead Endou into the Waltz.

Tamaki moved gracefully and had the aura of what one would describe to be of 'True Royalty'. To Endou, it was obvious why the ladies were drawn to him. His violet eyes and golden hair had truly helped him stand out above the other students at Ouran. From what Endou gathered, the boy was goofy, flirtatious, and open hearted. Endou found Tamaki to be more bearable than Kyoya despite, the solemn look that flickers in his eyes every so often.

"How do you like the Host Club, Edo-hime?" Tamaki asked with his usual charm. Endou frowned slightly. "It's fine I suppose, although your antics are too gaudy and a overbearing." He answered with false calm."O-Overbearing? Gaudy? Why Edo-hime, that is the glorious charm of the host club itself"! He said with exaggerated zeal. Endou sighed. "I can see why Haruhi easily tires of you." As if struck by lightning, Tamaki stood frozen to the spot mumbling things about his 'daughter' Haruhi. "Well, it's time to rotate Tama-san." He said before spinning to the arms of the next host.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, Hayabusa-senpai." Kyoya said before regaining the Waltz position. Endou smiled coldly. "I don't see what you mean Kyoya-san. I have never been so willing to attend a party." Kyoya smirked, silently acknowledging his hand in Endou's spoiled mood. "That's good Hayabusa-senpai, I was worried that the party wouldn't be to the liking of someone with your family status." He said smugly. His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean family status? You should answer carefully Ootori."

Kyoya laughed coldly. " I mean no harm Hayabusa-excuse me, Gendai-senpai." Endou looked at Kyoya with a murderous glance. " How dare you refer to me with that name. Searching for secrets is rather ungentlemanly." "I take it upon myself to get to know about all my peers who attend Ouran. I must say, your family files were certainly interesting. The Gendai Group surely knows how to guard their information but, I must ask, what is the younger sister of the group's heir doing here?" Endou stopped dancing. ' _Sister? He thinks that I'm Shizuka? What a joke. It makes sense that the old woman would change the names around in files, she couldn't live with her male grandson being a priestess._ ' Endou thought smugly.

"Ah, you caught me Ootori. I knew you were sneaky." He said with faux innocence. Endou couldn't stop the devious grin from spreading on his lips. ' _How fun will this be?'_ Kyoya was irked by how calm Endou was taking this. He saw the calculating look in his eyes and felt the need to delve deeper into his info. Kyoya merely smiled." I think it's time to switch, I hope that you do take a break. You seem a little pale Gendai-senpai." Endou smirked. "Nice speaking with you Ootori." Being spun into the hands of the next host, he found himself dancing with Haruhi.

"Good Evening Hayabusa-senpai." Haruhi greeted warmly. Endou smiled at Haruhi. "Ah, Haruhi-chan, Good evening." Upon seeing Haruhi, Endou was put at ease, even as the corset he wore pressed against his bruise with daunting amounts of strength. "You look good in Lolita clothing." The younger girl complemented. Endou smiled. " Thank you Haruhi-chan. Your suit seems to fit you well." Haruhi frowned. "I don't think I'll get to be in it for long. I think the hosts are planning something." Endou nodded with understanding. "Good luck." He cheered as he watched the twins snake their arms around Haruhi.

Haruhi gave him a look of confusion before realizing the betrayal. Endou stepped back, waving at Haruhi as she was pulled away by the twins. _'Now, I should go find Honey and Takashi_.' He thought whilst looking around. He noticed the hosts were missing, the girls chatted excitedly about a big event being prepared. "I may not have to dance with them after all. Perhaps, I can take this chance to leave." He mumbled before deciding to leave the ballroom. Before he could do so, he felt a tug on his dress.

He looked down to see familiar brown eyes staring up at him. "Edo-chan, Boss wants you to dance." Endou furrowed his brows at this. "A dance? Why is that?" Honey bounced around Endou excitedly. "To dance in order to bless the couple of the night!" Endou scoffed. "Couple of the night..? I serve the Goddess of Chaos and Light. I don't do love." Honey pouted.

"Please Edo-chan? In return for not telling them you're a boy?" Endou glared, his eyes becoming icy. Honey looked back with a determined look. "As you wish then. I'll remember this." Honey shook off the unnerving feeling and cheered. "Yay! Let's take you to go get changed!" He grabbed Endou's hand and began to drag him to the halls. They stopped in front of a dressing room. "Me and Takashi's maids will help you in there! I'll wait here."

Endou entered the room and was faced with a vast array of fabrics. "Hayabusa-sama. Please hold still." The first maid said as she began to change Endou's clothing. He waved her off. "I can strip myself." The second maid chimed in. "B-But Master Han-" He silenced her with a glare. The maids watched Endou change silently, scowling at the bruise forming at his back.

They handed him his outfit.' _A light pink priestess garb. With a blossom pattern? Not bad at all_.' The maids helped him into his outfit, easing it on as the pain from his bruise began to get the best of him. "For your hair what do you want?" The second maid asked whilst the first did Endou's makeup. "Twintails." Endou smiled as he did a bunny gesture. "C-Cute." The maids mumbled. "What's wrong?" He asked them. The maids just shook their heads.

Endou left the room, feeling much better in more comfortable clothing. Honey jumped up upon seeing Endou. "Wah! Edo-chan you look so cute! Let's go see the others!" He grabbed his hand and began taking Endou down the hall once more. "Why are you so insistent of me doing this?" He asked. Honey stopped before the main hall's door. "Because I like your dancing Edo-chan! I want everyone to see it too!" The dark haired boy froze. "I like your dancing Edo-chan. It always makes me and Takashi happy to see it!" He repeated.

Endou hid his smile with is large sleeves. "Is that so? I guess I'll have to do my best then." He ruffled Honey's hair before walking out into the main hall. Honey smiled. "Edo-chan!" The two walked out into the outside portion of the hall and Endou was immediately pushed towards the stage. He stood and cleared his thoughts. "Here I go."

The hosts watched Endou dance as Tamaki began to announce the chosen couple for the night. Endou danced with merriment, as if he were the personification of festivity. Every flick of his fan and the twirling of his kimono was mesmerizing. Despite his initial reluctance. Endou was having fun dancing for others. He watched from his awning as Haruhi leaned in for a kiss on the cheek.

Haruhi tripped, nailing the poor girl on the lips.' _Let's make this a little more interesting shall we? I feel good today..'_ He thought as the song began to come to a close. With one flick of his fan and a silent incantation. The cherry blossoms outside of the hall bloomed in full force."Takashi! Look! The cherry blossoms!" Honey shouted. The crowd below turned their attention upwards to see the cherry blossoms blooming suddenly, a week earlier than they should.

Endou hopped down from the stage and joined the hosts. "Not a bad end of the night?" Endou asked the pair. They turned. "Edo-chan you did it! Even the cherry-" He cut the boy off by making a "shhh" motion. Takashi ruffled Endou's hair. "You did well." Endou huffed. "Of course I did, who do you think I am?" He let out surprised yelp when he was suddenly tackled.

"Edo-hiiimmme! That was so beautiful my daughter!" Tamaki yelled out. Endou looked at the other members for help. "It was not bad." Kyoya twins gave the older boy a thumbs up. "Well done Hayabusa-senpai." Haruhi congratulated. He made a 'help me motion', Haruhi pretended not to see. ' _Karma..'_ Endou thought. Tamaki released him.

"It seems I was wrong about this club. It's a little interesting. _Just a little._ " The dark haired boy huffed. 'Tsundere.." The twins mumbled. Endou gave them a look. "Hah? Am not! Come here you two." The twins stuck out their tongues before bolting off. "You can't run from me!" He yelled before chasing the two. "Edo-chan looks like he's having fun." Honey said to Takashi. Takashi watched him chase the twins."Yeah, he is."

* * *

"Hold still." Takashi commanded as he rubbed medicine on Endou's back. The boy groaned with displeasure. "It's cold. I don't want to feel this. The medicine is slimy." The tall boy grunted. "Then tell me the next time you get a bruise." Endou peered back at Takashi and nodded. He slipped his Kimono onto his back, reveling in the cooling effect of the medicine.

Takashi sat down next to him, the two sitting on a large stone in their mansion's traditional garden. The two simply took a moment to look at the full moon in silence. Endou spoke up, turning his attention to Takashi. "In the end, I never got to dance with you." Takashi raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Next time." _Next time huh? I look forward to it._

"Did you at least enjoy my dance?" The kimono clad boy inquired. Takashi smiled faintly. "It was beautiful." Endou felt his face turn beet red. "Y-Yeah. O-Of course it was!This is me we're talking about. Imeanit'sonlynaturaltha-" The host silenced the boy by running his fingers through Endou's long hair. The boy quieted immediately.

He mumbled, barely audible. "Thank you, Takashi." The tall boy merely grunted.

* * *

A/N

K.V here. It's been a year(and some change) since I last updated and I am sorry. My friend yelled at me about this story and how I need to publish the chapter sitting in my docs (Even though she's been rewriting her own stuff for like 2 years /shot/). I should get on her for that ,but yeah I hope her readers don't kill her.

I'm crying, really.  
Anyways this chapter was pretty chill, Endou can make some cool illusions. Plus this chapter shows that he's not just a scoundrel. He's a scoundrel with feelings.  
For the readers who waited so patiently, thank you. Another large chapter because my hands demanded that I do so. Feel free to leave comments and thoughts. I'll try to get back to writing again. Thanks, bye.  
K.V out.


End file.
